User talk:HeronX232
Hey, 'sup? |} A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris... I saw you edit your user page, and um...you used a word that isn't allowed on the Wiki (hint: starts with a b). Cussing isn't allowed on here, so uh...yeah. It's alright, since you probably didn't know, but please remember for future reference.}} }} Did someone say... MODS!? }} I like us better when we're wasted~ May one know where you are getting these new images from (Roxie, Spencer, etc)? Just wondering for future reference :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) They ain't mine they're Mattrio's I just added them to their respective pages. Try doing a little research first in the future. ~Heron 12:43, August 12, 2014 (PST) So they are ... of course I knew that God bless ;p 20:24, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat? SimGuruJill Relationship Book Icons So i was thinking - what if instead of the regular relationship book icons in The Big Mod, we have art of their head, kinda like the ones in the game files? Just an idea but I though I should let you know. - Hatter ayy i got a skype, the username is kogassy :0 I'm combat ready! (talk) 16:40, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Heron, I'm Julia. I used to come here a lot, I don't really come here anymore. I came on one day and I saw one of your blogs about The Big Mod. First of all, I just want to say that it's super cool that you've got that project going. I've been silently watching it for a while and I'm pretty impressed. Especially how you managed to change the color of one hairstyle (the big pigtails). I was kinda wondering how you did that--I got s3pe and looked into the files, and changed the color of one of the dds eye files--but the changes didn't take in the game. I'm wondering if I had to edit anything else? I wanted to know how to go about doing it. Thanks! --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hey, Heron, I'm Julia. I used to come here a lot, I don't really come here anymore. I came on one day and I saw one of your blogs about The Big Mod. First of all, I just want to say that it's super cool that you've got that project going. I've been silently watching it for a while and I'm pretty impressed. Especially how you managed to change the color of one hairstyle (the big pigtails). I was kinda wondering how you did that--I got s3pe and looked into the files, and changed the color of one of the dds eye files--but the changes didn't take in the game. I'm wondering if I had to edit anything else? I wanted to know how to go about doing it. Thanks! --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:14, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks very much! Although I have one question to ask--the changes only worked iin the CAS, out of the CAS they look the same as before I modded them. Is there something I missed, or does it just not show outside of the CAS?--Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 14:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I did do just that. Are there any files aside from the seven dds' in each folder that I might need to change?--Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't aable to find anything else, but thank you anyway! I really appreciate it. :) --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC) FROO-OO-OO-OOT hello everyone i'm not dead thank you i know you're all so relieved so i noticed that you reuploaded all the buttons on the home page linking to the games in the series, and i was just wondering if you had admin approval to do that? it is the front page after all, and any changes made to it should probably have admin approval first. --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 16:36, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Just so you know, I like your buttons better than the old ones but I couldn't comment on the blog because comments are disabled. --Icecream18 23:49, July 23, 2015 (UTC) The Line Tag I know it's demanding being a modder, yet you continue to contribute so much outside of the Big Mod. I also know we haven't had the best relationship (if any at all) so I want to formally apologize. Hopefully this can symbolize a new blank slate. }} }} Fillerbunny Although I may be a bit off-schedule if we decide to do it soon. As I'm sure you read I don't have access to an image scanner and I don't have nor desire to use painting programs, and even if I did it would still be a chore to think of ideas (especially ones relevant to the wiki.) It would be fun, though. }} I'd be very pleased if you had any tips for me, I don't know if you work with sound packs/etc. though so please forgive me if this is ridiculous }} hey man, what's shakin'? i recently picked up MySims again after many years of having it sitting on my shelf. compared to what i've been playing recently, it's pretty shitty. but i've got faith in it, and if i ever install origin again, i might blow twenty bucks on the pc port of MySims as opposed to Battlefield 4 or something. i got two questions: one, do you have a steam or skype? i'd like to get in touch. two, how's your "big mod" coming along? i think MySims was lacking and only a valiant team of modders could bring this game back from the grave. we're gonna have to make the MySims equivalent of Project Nevada in order to set shit straight again. anyways, this is a cute little wiki you fellas have got set up here, and i might set up shop here one of these days. as a person who usually plays obscure or old-school games like DOOM and Space Funeral, it's embarassing to say that MySims is one of my guiltiest pleasures. but maybe someday this franchise won't be sitting in the shadow of the infinitely superior more well-known Animal Crossing series. maybe it'll rise from its grave as something more than the world's greatest furniture building simulator. maybe we can build a better MySims. maybe we can scare the bigwigs at Electronic Arts so hard they shit their pants (that's what they deserve for destroying Bullfrog Productions). christmas break is coming up. if this isn't just a phase and i haven't moved on from MySims by then, hit me up . let's bend and twist this eight-year-old shell of a game into the town simulator that EA never had the balls to make. tl;dr: if you feel like modding the everloving shit out of this game with me, give me a call. MeesturTheoFroggy (talk) 10:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Chrisatsinnoh (talk) 05:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello, HeronX232: How's the progress of the unlockables in MySims Kingdom? If you haven't done anything about it, that's fine. I can try doing it myself, but the game is too nostalgic for me to play it normally. :P We can also discuss what other things we can add in the Wiki to enrich it and make it better. Tell me what do you have in mind as well! -Christian Hey there, Heronx232: It's ok if you haven't done any progress on the MySims Kingdom unlockables. I was thinking about playing the game again. I already completed the game with a female character, but one day, I'll try to complete the game with a male character. As for the other games... Well, it depends if I'm ready to play them! I'm also looking forward to The Big Mod. I can help provide ideas for it as well! I can play Kingdom on Dolphin Emulator if I want to play MySims Kingdom on the PC for better quality and see what I can do. In other words, I might have plans on converting most of the unlockables from MySims Kingdom to MySims PC! Isn't that amazing! But I might need some help with it... :P Anyways, good luck on The Big Mod and take care! -Christian Question about modding I followed every direction on the tutorial. I then tried a basic mod, but when I try to save it, I get a message saying "Access denied". I hate Windows 10 Is there any way to fix this problem? Thanks. Luma ( Message wall • ) 19:44, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I'll see if it works :D Luma ( Message wall • ) 20:08, December 27, 2016 (UTC) TBM questions Heya, I saw the TBM direct a while back and my love for MySims quickly grew back recently, I was wondering if I could help with anything, specifically character design. I'm an artist, basically, and I'd love to design some characters for my favorite game, also, hate asking this, when's the demo release? [[User:Aspenha|'''Glory and Gore]]''' 01:51, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Question about the Lua Test Level Hey! I'm pretty new to modding MySims for PC, but I was wondering about this Lua Test Level on The Cutting Room Floor (tcrf.net/MySims_(Windows), I've also seen other .world files and I'm not sure how to get the Test Level to load, do you know how to possibly do this? Many Thanks! Hi again, Thanks for replying! I did what you did and it worked :) Oh, and I was also able to replace the main menu music which was in Sfx.package :) I released a video which is on my page if you're interested! I'd love to help out on The Big Mod if I can if it's still on-going, and I can't wait for it! :) Blayer98 (talk) 19:53, April 19, 2017 (UTC)Blayer98/Magix TinyXML Hi, I've found out about TinyXML through MySims's strings in OllyDBG, and I've noticed it's a public download, although it's not really easy to use lol, I will see if I can get anything out of it and let you know! Blayer98 (talk) 20:06, April 23, 2017 (UTC)Blayer98 You just insulted a future US Army Soldier! Is the big mod still happening? Also, check out the reunion blog! --Icecream18 07:57, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Emulator and Decompile Questions Hey, Heron! I've been working on my own side project of getting the MySims games over onto my PC to play with Dolphin. I saw some edits you made to pages like Mira Cull with some source code snippets for MySims Kingdom. I'm curious, how did you decompile the files? I've been trying to figure it out myself. What'd you use to RE the .package files? That's the only avenue I can think of. Is there anything else I should be doing? --Dentface (talk) 10:53, September 27, 2018 (UTC)